Sanctus
by Leviathan Cross
Summary: 25 years after Season 02 nothing has changed in the digital world causing slight panic. But when an digidestined from Ken's past comes back to past she brings with her what could be the beginning of the end. WARNING YAOI Daiken! And some possible Taito l
1. Prologue

Title: Sanctus

**Title: Sanctus**

**Author: Leviathan Cross**

**Category: Digimon/Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Warnings: Shonen ai (Daiken and some Taito). This means Boy x Boy relationships if this bothers you steer clear.There are also a couple of OC's.**

**Summary:25 years after Season 02 nothing has changed in the digital world causing slight panic.But when a digidestined from Ken's past comes back to past she brings with her what could be the beginning of the end. WARNING YAOI Daiken! And some possible Taito later on.**

Rated: R 

**Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon or any of their characters.No money has exchanged hands in the making of this story.**

** **

**I also do not own thesong "Sanctus" it was written by"Black Lily Sisters" and was originally used as a song in the** **Angel Sanctuary OAV's**

**The characters "Yuriko Hateshi" and "Kazemon" and all his forms are of my own creation and are not to be used without explicit permission of the author AKA ME!**

** **

Sanctus By Leviathan Cross 

~~~~~~@~~~~~~

**Prologue:**

Yuriko Hateshi woke with the same feeling of unease that she had for 25 years.She looked around the area for her friend and mentor Ran. Seeing him nowhere in sight she decided that he had gone off into the woods to get some the fire.The small bundle of white scales that slept contently by her side snuggled deeper into the warmth of blanket beneath it. Yuriko smiled down at the digimon as the wind blew through her short sea foam locks lifting them away from her forehead.She walked silently away from their campsite and to the edge of the lake that was before them.

After splashing her face with some cool water she studied her reflection for wrinkles or signs of age.Not even crow's feet were present.She frowned as she began to swirl the water in a circle.The liquid in circle shimmered with an unnatural metallic lilac and turquoise colour before the reflection changed to one of a small household.

The mother had long murky purple hair and wore a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.The father a handsome man in his mid thirties had about chin length black hair with hints of indigo in it.He smiled at the children that resembled the two but the smile did not reach his eyes.A vail of sadness could be seen hiding in the depth of the man's eyes.Yes there was love in this relationship.

Just the wrong kind.

Yuriko's frown deepened and she swirled the water once again to that of a maroon-hair man serving costumers in his restaurant.A fake smile plastered on his face, as he made small talk with the man on the other side of the counter.

Yuriko's anger and sadness grew as she went from image to image of the digidestined of Japan.It was all wrong, why was she the only one to see this?

"Hey what are you up to?" a voice called her out of her thoughts.

She sat up from her position lying on her stomach on the sand to face Ran who was carrying a load of wood.He was a handsome man with short dark brown hair that fell messily into his dark blue eyes.His appearance also did deceive those to the truth about his age. While Ran only looked to be in his early twenties he was truly hundreds of years old.But then again being an apprentice of Gennai and a Digimon in his own way promised him eternal youth but Yuriko on the other hand…

"Just looking…" she sighed.

"At what?" he inquired as he stepped to the edge of the water and looked at the image of a couple in their late thirties eating silently at the table.The man had blonde hair and blue eyes that once use to sparkle with life, but now was subdued and dull.The woman also had dulled eyes but hers were a deep brown and her hair was a reddish-brown.

"Oh no, not this again…" Ran moaned.

" What do you mean: Not this again?" she snapped back jumping to her feet.

" You've been harping about those digidestined for years."

"Well maybe you should start listening to me! Everything is wrong! Can't you feel it? Hell! Don't you see it? Ran look at me, how do I look?" she challenged him.

Ran sighed and humored her by playing along as he looked at her young features, " You look wonderful as usual."

"Exactly! Does this look like the face of a Forty-four year old?I don't look a day over twenty! I haven't aged in twenty-five years, doesn't that strike you as a bit odd?" 

He shook his head, " Yuriko maybe since you've been in the digital world for so long that you've gained the ability of eternal youth."

" No! What about the first ten years I spent here? I aged then, how come I don't now? And what about the digimon? When was the last time you saw any digimon digivolve?" she once again challenged him.

This statement stopped Ran in his tracks. " To… to tell you the truth I can't remember."

Yuriko sighed as she ran a hand through the turquoise locks of her hair, " This is what I've been talking about and I think that it was this group of children that caused this imbalance."

" What imbalance?" a sleepy voice asked.

Yuriko turned to small serpent-like dragon that had turn his pleading blue eyes onto her. " I'm talking about the fact that you can't digivolve into Tempestmon, Kazemon."

"Oh…" the digimon obviously didn't know what to say.

"I've got to go back and change this," she sighed glancing back at the pond that had once held the images of the Japanese digidestined.

"You can't do that! What about the children that are a result of these marriages? What happens to them when you go back to fix whatever is **supposedly **wrong?You of all people should know that one small change can effect thousands of lives!" Ran burst in obviously enraged at the idea.

"Is this what this is all about?… Listen I understand your concern for them but there are things about my world that you don't understand.Just like in the digital world our world has its own way of reformatting… well if you believe in it.We call it reincarnation those children are just one interpretation of what those souls could be.They will be born one day. Just maybe not in those bodies."

" So you can just so easily dismiss them like that?"

" Hey! Guys calm down!" the little digimon tried to draw their attention away from their anger.

"What about you!?" Yuriko shot back completely ignoring Kazemon. "Those digidestined went through hell and back in order to bring peace to both worlds only tossed aside when their usefulness is over?Don't they deserve some sort of happiness?" Yuriko found herself pleading with the older man.

Ran once again sighed in irritation, " What you mean is that you want your surrogate little-brother to have happiness."

Yuriko sank down onto the sands facing away from the source of her aggravation.Her eyes watered slightly as she watched the sun rise. " He probably doesn't even remember me…"

"Yuriko…" Ran began.

"Probably for the best," she cut him off. " I mean what did I do to help him when he was really in trouble? I stood by and let it happen. What the hell was the matter with me?!"

"You couldn't have done anything then… but … but you could do something now…" Ran softly replied with his head bowed.

"What do you mean?"

"If this means so much to you then … then go…" he forced himself to say.

"You won't be mad?" she inquired.

Ran tightened his hands into fists and grit his teeth. "I told you to go, didn't I!?!" 

Yuriko slowly walked over to the young man who still had his head bowed, his thick bangs obscuring his watering eyes.In a move that shocked both of them she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. " Arigato…" she whispered before calling to her digimon. 

"Come on Kazemon." She then took a small necklace that was hiding under her tank top. The necklace held a turquoise crest that had a symbol that looked very much like an hourglass.

" Where are we going?" the little dragon asked.

" Nowhere really, but we're going to a different time… to see the other digidestined," she explained as she clutched the crest close to her heart as a bright sea-green light appeared in the shape of a doorway behind her. The two figures then turned to face it.

" We're going to see Ken-chan aren't we?" the digimon couldn't contain its excitement.

" Yes we are," Yuriko replied before looking over her shoulder at Ran. " So I ah… I guess I'll see you around," she stuttered.

" Yeah, I guess so…" he looked up trying his best to smile for her.

With one last look back Yuriko Hateshi, the digidestined of Time and Change stepped through the doorway with Kazemon right at her heels, leaving Ran with only his thoughts as company.

"If only you knew…"

~~~~~~@~~~~~~


	2. Dreaming Awake?

Part 2: Dreaming Awake

**Part 2: Dreaming Awake?**

** **

_The clean sea breeze swept over the two figures, which sat on the bench watching the sunset.The fading sunlight casting tranquil hues of red, orange yellow, pink and violet as the now red sun sunk beneath the horizon._

_ _

_" It's really beautiful, isn't Daisuke?" the indigo haired boy asked completely enraptured by the scenery before him._

_ _

_" Yeah…" Daisuke replied wistfully, not once glancing once at the sun, the only beauty he had eyes for was the one sitting beside him._

_ _

_Ken abruptly turned to face his partner letting one of his rare smiles grace his features. The other boy felt the blood rush to his cheeks once he realized that he had been caught staring.The paler boy blushed in turn causing both to turn swiftly away from each other in order to school their nerves.Gathering all of his courage the fiery leader of the digidestined slowly moved his hand to cover Ken's gripping it gently.The quieter boy slightly started turned to face him. _

_ _

_"Daisuke?…" _

_ _

_The lad bit his lip momentarily trying to think of how to word his next sentences. " Uh, Ken… there is… well something I've been meaning to tell you… but I've been kind of … afraid of what you might think of me."_

_ _

_Ken once again gave a gentle smile, " Well out with it Daisuke, you know you can tell me anything."_

_ _

_" I… I like you!" he expelled the words from chest like a cough._

_ _

_The other young man blinked in slight confusion, opening his mouth to say something…_

_ _

_"… And not just in the sense of liking a friend… I mean I LIKE, like you…" Daisuke burst in before clenching his eyes shut waiting for Ken to smack him or yell or something.He waited… and nothing happened…_

_ _

_Suddenly he felt Ken's hand squeeze his.Cracking one eye open Daisuke looked over to see Ken's still smiling face, eyes shimmering slightly with unshed tears._

_ _

_" I'm glad one of us said it… I'm not too sure I could have," he whispered unable to say much else._

_ _

_Daisuke opened both eyes and turned to face him.Neither was sure who initiated but soon Ken had his arms around Daisuke's neck, while his twined around Ken's waist.They tilted their heads leaning closer and closer and…_

_ _

"DAISUKE! Get up twerp!"

~Dammit…~

" I'm having the best dream only to be woken by the banshee from hell," Daisuke muttered pulling back the covers to sit on the edge of his bed.Glancing over at the clock his eyes widened.He had to be at school in 20 minutes. "Kuso!" he snapped rushing to the bathroom having a quick shower and brushing his teeth before rushing back into his room and pulling on some clothes.He looked frantically around him for his calculator.

"Calculator… calculator…" he chanted as his eyes, still fuzzy with sleep scanned the room.Finally he grabbed the first blue thing he saw.

"ITAI! Dai-chan, I'm NOT your calculator!" the little digimon cried.

"Oops, sorry," he replied absently, dropping poor Chibimon into his school bag, then quickly grabbing his real calculator and dropping it on to the digimon's head.

"OW!"

"Gomen…" Daisuke said again before bursting through the door of his room, steeling a piece of toast off of Jun's plate before rushing out the door.His sister yelling after him.

~~~~~~@~~~~~~

The two figures stepped out of the sea green doorway as is shut closed behind them.The little snake-like creature looking up at the turquoise haired girl in confused.

" We didn't go anywhere," he stated.

" Yes we did, it is now 25 years earlier," she replied.

" Really! Wow… do you think that I'll meet myself?" the little digimon beamed.

Yuriko rolled her eyes, sighing before she answered, " No you will not meet your self."

" But you said…"

" Kazemon we basically pressed the rewind button, therefore we are us… just 25 years younger," Yuriko explained.

" You don't look 25 years younger," he pointed out.

" That's the POINT, I… oh never mind… now where's that damn digiport?" she muttered, this trip wasn't shaping out to what is should be.

"Um it's to your left," Kazemon said pointing with his tail.

Yuriko looked over and sure enough just a foot away from her was the digiport."Oh… I knew that…" she said trying (unsuccessfully) to hide her stupidity. " Well let's go… now how do I open it again?"

Kazemon just sweatdropped.

~~~~~~@~~~~~~


	3. Digimon: Lost in Odaiba

Part 3: Digimon: Lost in Odaiba 

Part 3: Digimon: Lost in Odaiba 

"… the way to find the vertex of the parabola is just a simple formula of y = a(x – p)(x – p) + q and…" The drone of the math teacher was not helping the indigo haired boy to focus.Honestly did the school really expect him to get up at a quarter to 6 just so he could listen to Nakaguri-san preach about the important aspects of mathematics… even though he could probably never use the information.

The thought provoked Ken to do something he would never usually have the courage to do, slowly he began to raise his hand.

"Yes Ichijouji-san?" the man in his forties recognized the youth.

Ken licked his lips nervously before going on with the question, "Um… sensei… is any of this information pertinent to real life?"

The man tensely snickered to himself, "Of course it is!"

" How?" the boy asked not satisfied with the answer he had been given.

Nakaguri shifted on his feet and swallowed harshly unsure of how to answer his question. "Well that is… these math skills will help you in your careers later on in life."

"What careers would that constitute?"

"Ichijouji you are wasting valuable class time! Now if you have said your peace may I continue with the lesson!" the teacher snapped trying to avoid the subject.

Ken shifted uneasily in his chair at the scrutiny of the older man."Gomen, please continue sensei…" he said quietly.He wasn't too sure what had gotten into him to ask such a forward and blunt question like that.It sounded more like something Daisuke would do.

Daisuke… lately Ken's thoughts always came back to him… but then again with them being best friends it was only natural… right? Ken shook his head clear of those thoughts and began to absently doodle in his notebook.He wasn't too worried about missing the lesson he could always just teach himself the material.

~I wonder what Daisuke's doing now?~ he thought to himself before he finished moving his pencil and actually focused on what he had drawn.A blush crept up to his cheeks as he swiftly averted his eyes from the picture. What was he doing drawing picture of Daisuke? And why were said pictures making him blush at the thought? He took another look at the illustration of the energetic boy's smiling face.Okay it wasn't masterpiece, but then again Ken never claimed to be an artist.

~Daisuke's an artist!~ a little voice in his head piped. 

Ken groaned dropping his head into his hands.Why did everything come back to HIM!? ~Well he is nice… and he always knows how to make me smile… and he is quite handsome… OH MY GOD! What the HELL am I thinking?! I shouldn't be thinking of my best friend in that manner.~ Ken sighed to himself as other thoughts entered his mind, ~Then why do I get this wonderful safe feeling when I'm around him? It's almost as if I'm in lo-~

The indigo-haired boy shot out of his seat to stand at his desk, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

" Is there a problem Ichijouji?" Nakaguri sneered hating to be interrupted for the second time this period.

" I… I… ah… Can I be excused?" he finally got out.

Nakaguri sighed obviously agitated but let it slide, "If you're not back in 5 minutes you've got a detention," he warned.

" Arigato," Ken muttered before making a mad dash to boy's washroom, which was presently empty.He turned on one of the facets and splashed some water onto his face before clinging to the edges of the sink to keep up right as the water remaining on his face dripped into the gray drain.

~I am NOT in love with my best friend… am I?~ he thought to himself.It was his heart that answered. The answer was yes. "The question is does he feel the same for you?" Ken muttered wistfully to himself. ~Probably not… I mean what would he see in someone like me?~ Ken raised his head to look in the mirror. 

"Face it Ichijouji… you're screwed…" he sighed sadly to himself before grabbing a paper towel to dry himself off. "Better get back to class before Nakaguri has my head," Ken muttered bitterly to himself before dragging himself back to class.

~~~~~~@~~~~~~

" Wah! Oof!"

" Wah! Oof!… itai…" Yuriko rubbed her head to alleviate the pain she had received when she and Kazemon were thrown through the digiport. "I'd forgotten what the landings are like," she muttered.

" No you've just forgotten how to land," Kazemon corrected.

" Not like you did any better," she grumbled back.

" Hey I have a reason I couldn't land, I don't got no feet!"

Yuriko sighed and rolled her eyes, "And you've got no grammar skills… Enough of this, we've got more important things to do."

"Um Yuriko? What are you wearing?" Kazemon asked with a skeptical eye.

Looking down at her attire she realized what caused her digimon's confusion.Instead of her usual tights, boots, tank top and cape she was now clad in a sky blue business jacket with a white shirt underneath, a red dropdown tie hanging around her neck and a matching blue skirt that went down to just above her knees, it also seemed that she had been given a brief-case.Toping off the ensemble were blue spiked high heels.Yuriko groaned, ~ Of all things why did it have to be high heels?~ Oh well, she would just have to survive with what she was given."It doesn't matter," she answered as she opened the brief case.

Her eyes lit up as she pulled an object out of the case, "Hey look! Binoculars!… Wonder what I'll do with them though."

"Shouldn't we be going?" Kazemon interjected.

"Oh right… now where are we?" Yuriko asked herself as she walked over to the window to look out at the city.

" What do you see?" the little snake-like digimon asked as he slithered up onto the windowsill.

" I don't recognize this street," she frowned.

" Didn't you use to live here?"

" Yeah, about 10 years ago… or should I say 35 years ago?" Yuriko asked herself.

" So what are we going to do?" Kazemon turned his big blue eyes onto his partner.

The nineteen year-old girl sighed running a hand through her hair, "We're going to leave this building and hopefully find a map of some sort."

"Okay… but how are we going to go around without me being seen? I don't think I could pull off a stuffed animal act for too long…" the little snake admitted.

Yuriko found her eyes drifting to brief-case then back to Kazemon. Cocking an eyebrow she slowly began to make her way over to the little digimon.

"Oh no… you are not putting me in there! Ex-nay on the ief-case-bray! Yuriko… I'm warning you… Put that down!"

~~~~~~@~~~~~~


	4. Matches and Memories

Part 4: Matches and Memories

**Part 4: Matches and Memories**

The young 'business woman' bit her lip as she looked over the map of the city she had been able to obtain from a kind shop keep.She looked at it one way then flipped the piece of paper upside down." I just realized this was pointless seeing as I have no clue as to where any of the digidestined live… and even if I did what would I do?Go up to them an ask 'Oh hi there, you probably don't know me but I've come back from 25 years in the future and I was wondering if any of you might have done something odd and fucked up the fate of the entire universe?' I doubt that would go over well," she muttered to herself.

" Yuriko it's getting really stuffy in here!" a muffled voice came from the young woman's brief case.

" Hey, you're the one who didn't want to play the part of the stuffed animal, not me."

" We're not going to change anything are we?… Face it, you're an idiot."

" I am a idiot… you know I thought that you guys were supposed to be helpful and nice… oh well at least this day can't get any worse," Yuriko sighed before picking up the case and was about to turn the corner when…

THUMP!

Someone had run into her knocking her onto her back.The sensation of hitting the ground like that triggered a memory to flicker in her mind and hope to settle in her heart…

Six Years Ago…

_///THUMP!_

_ _

_Who would have thought that he could bowl her over?Yuriko look up sky from her fallen position on her back.A shadow was cast over her as the elfin face of a young boy blocked the sun.His indigo hair sparkled with hints of violet matching his dark blue eyes.He grinned down at her in his innocent childish manner._

_ _

_"Tag, you're it," he giggled before running away._

_ _

_"That's it you're dead, munchkin!" she roared chasing after him. She had the advantage of having longer legs seeing as she did almost have 2 feet over him in height and 6 years in age, therefore she caught up to him pretty quickly.She grabbed the little boy from behind stopping him in his tracks. " You're in for it now Ken!" she said with a scowl on her face._

_ _

_"No anything but that!" he cried in reply, but it was no use._

_ _

_She began to tickle him mercilessly, making his body contort into many interesting positions as he tried to escape from her fingers._

_ _

_"Stop!…" he tried to say but his hysterical giggling kept it from being an unbroken sentence. " Wormmon… Ryo! Help!…. I'm being attacked by … an evil Dokumon!"_

_ _

_This cause the young girl to stop her assault, but she still held the seven-year-old boy fast to his spot. "Hey watch what you say little man!" she protested._

_ _

_"Yeah Ken…" _

_ _

_"Thanks for agreeing with me Ryo," Yuriko beamed._

_ _

_"… You're inadvertently insulting Dokumon everywhere," Ryo continued with a gleam in his eye._

_ _

_"Oh! That was low Ryo, you've cut me to the quick!" Yuriko shouted in mock hurt at the fourteen-year-old boy, putting one her hands up to her forehead pretending to be emotional distress.She then swung the boy in her grasp up into her arms and walked over to the third member of their mismatched team._

_ _

_"Yeah well it serves you right.We should be watching the perimeter not fooling around!" Ryo snapped back._

_ _

_"Whoa, what's gotten into you, when did you become mister serious? You need to lighten up," she hissed in response._

_ _

_The older boy sighed, "I don't know I just got till awful feeling that we're being watched."_

_ _

_"Let me guess, 'It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you,'" she smirked._

_ _

_"I'm not joking Yuriko, something's not right here!"_

_ _

_"There's nothing wrong! You just need to have more fun!"_

_ _

_"You need to be more serious, the digital world is a dangerous place!" he shot back._

_ _

_"I am SERIOUS!" she snapped._

_ _

_"Yeah RIGHT!" he screamed back at her._

_ _

_"Uh… guys?" a tentative voice came out of the small child balanced on Yuriko's hip.The two older children looked over at the blue haired boy." Could you please stop fighting… and could you put me down?"_

_ _

_The two friends sighed letting go of the argument as Yuriko set Ken on the ground, where he promptly rushed over to Wormmon, glomping onto the large caterpillar like digimon._

_ _

_The three children and three digimon let the tension of moment slip away, never knowing that their lives were going to be ripped apart within a matter of minutes…///_

Present Day 

"Oh, I am so sorry! Are you okay Miss?" an energetic voice broke through the veil of her memories.She blinked a couple times and was greeted with the sincere gaze of concern that was emulating from a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

" I… ah …I'm fine, thank you," she said as she slowly brought herself to her full height dusting her uniform with her hands.Yuriko looked again at the boy in front of her.She knew this boy his name was on the tip of her tongue. Suddenly realization hit her. 

Of course! The spiky burgundy hair, the goggles, the dark eyes, the tanned skin…

The boy was obviously Motomiya Daisuke, the unofficial leader of the present digidestined.He was wearing red and yellow soccer uniform, looking embarrassed and flustered.

" You in a hurry?" the older girl asked.

" Uh… yeah kinda, I've got to be a soccer match over at Rakutenka Park and I kinda late," he stuttered.

A knowing smile crossed Yuriko's lips " Really? Oh well then don't let me keep you here," she replied and let the boy pass.He said his thank-yous along with a few more apologies before rushing of down the street towards the lake.

She let the boy run for a little bit for turning in his direction and started to follow him. The nice thing about the digidestined is that if you find one you'll find the others… what to do with them, that was another thing.

~~~~~~@~~~~~~


	5. Dark Designs

Part 5: Dark Designs

Part 5: Dark Designs 

** **

The ground trembled as the trees whipped from side to side in a harsh wind and a very familiar looking lake began to boil. Suddenly a black light exploded from center of the lake, splitting the water apart like the Red sea. The light died down leaving a black door in its wake.The door way rippled like water as dark figure emerged.

The creature practically slithered up from lake's floor and onto the dry land just before the water crashed back in on itself. It turned back to where the gate once was and smirked. 

For almost over a thousand years it had been imprisoned in the vacuum of time. That idiot girl had inadvertently left 'door' as it were, wide open.But its millennium of imprisonment left the creature weak as it searched for its offspring. It could almost smell it… true only one of its children had actually survived, but once it was reunited with them it could finally take revenge for the indignities the creature had to suffer over the years.

Suddenly the dark figure's head perked up, almost as if it had heard a sound. With barely a hesitation is shot off into the forest.The creature had no legs but dozens of black tentacles that served to race it along the forest floor.

Ran perked his head up at the rustling sound that was through the trees, but it was gone. He sighed and continued to tend to his fire.He was actually quite angry… and a little worried even though he hated to admit it.Yuriko had disappeared a day or so ago and not just left and hasn't come back but in the middle of a conversation with the young woman she had literally disappeared. He had been searching for her ever since but decided to take a rest since he knew he would be no good to Yuriko if he could barely see straight.

There it was again, that rustling sound.

"Yuriko? Is that you, because if it is you're not being very funny," he called out.

The voice that replied chilled his bones and was definitely not that of his companion's.

"… Where does… darkness live?…"

Suddenly the fire went out plunging the forest into total darkness save for the light of the moon.

"Who are you?" Ran once again called out, his voice slightly wavering.

A large figure that was not completely human came out of the line of trees and stood at the edge of the clearing.The being looked almost like the cloaked grim reaper with tentacle like roots for legs and arms, that and this creature had no face but just a black void.

The creature suddenly rushed towards him and before Ran could utter a protest the creature had him suspended off the ground with its roots around his torso, wrists, legs and throat.

Ran tried to scream but all that came out was an odd breath of air.One of the creature's tentacles raised itself above the figure and looked as if it was about to strike him. He tried to struggle but the grip he was caught in was too strong.

The movement was almost too fast for him to catch but he did feel the excruciating pain as the creature stabbed him in his lower back just slightly off from hitting his spinal cord.Ran could only make a choking sound as the limb climbed up his spine and attached itself onto his brain.The feeling of invasion and searching caused him to writhe under the figure's grasp before his body went completely limp.

Suddenly the root withdrew and dropped the dark-haired young man almost with disgust.

"Darkness does not live in Truth…" the creature hissed.

Ran hit the forest floor with a resounding thud.His eyes were glazed over in pain as blood slowly oozed from the wound in his back. The only way to tell that he was alive was by the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Oddly enough a necklace that had been hidden under Ran's tunic had fallen out to show a small white crest with the symbol that resembled the scales of justice.

The dark figure turned from the wounded boy to continue in its search for the missing piece of darkness that would make it whole…

~~~~~~@~~~~~~


End file.
